User blog:SPARTAN 119/SCP-2675 (SCP Foundation) vs Kongou (Arpeggio of Blue Steel)
SCP-2675, the ex-Soviet nuclear icebreaker turned into highly aggressive, futuristic, unmanned war machine by an unknown entity VS Kongou, the hostile, hyper-advanced battleship of unknown origin, which looks like a WWII Japanese battleship..... but with lasers... WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =SCP-2675= SCP-2675 is an anomalous vessel pursued by the SCP Foundation, who class it as a Keter-class (extremely dangerous) anomaly and are actively attempting to sink it. SCP-2675 is the Soviet-built nuclear icebreaker Sibir launched in 1977, and lost in 1992 after being sent to investigate anomalous source of electromagnetic radiation in the Arctic Ocean. SCP-2675 was next seen in 1995, when it appeared in the Bering Strait and attacked and sunk several American commercial shipping vessels. SCP Foundation contacts within the US Navy intercepted reports the attacks, and deployed an Arleigh Bruke-class guided missile destroyer affiliated with the Foundation, the Altman to investigate. The Altman made contact with the Sibir and demanded the icebreaker identify itself. A voice associated with the vessel, now known as SCP-2675-1 responded, referencing him serves an entity known as the "god child", and refused to return to port and be detained for the ship's role in the attacks. The Sibir then transformed, deploying two directed energy weapons speculated to be of a microwave nature. The Altman responded by launching a Tomahawk cruise missile, at which point the Sibir teleported away and reappeared at point blank range from the Altman, which it rammed, severely damaging the destroyer. The Altman fired its guns at SCP-2675, causing some damage, but SCP-2675 retaliated with its unknown armament, which caused luminous humanoid figures which emitted lethal doses of radiation to manifest on board the Altman. The entire crew of the Altman was killed in the battle, and the transcript of the battle is only known from video records recovered from the barely-floating wreck of the Altman the next day. The next year, agents of GRU-P, a Russian unit involved in investigating paranormal activity, were granted asylum in the US after they relinquished documents on the last transmissions from the Sibir. The last known transmission from the Sibir prior to its 1992 disappearance was revealed to be the captain rambling about encountering and bringing on board the "cradle" of the "god child" entity referred to the transmissions prior to the attack on the Altman. The captain claimed that he and his crew had been transformed to a higher plain of existence which he described as sapient masses of radioactive atoms. The message also stated the captain planned to locate the other "god children" and convert all humanity to this state. When SCP-2675 next appeared, it had apparently repaired the damage, and appeared to possess structures not previously seen. SCP-2675 was known to regularly attack military and civilian vessels since the 1995 incident. In 2005, it was discovered that the attacks on shipping appeared to be a secondary objective. The Sibir attacked and destroyed a fishing trawler off Greenland, before it was engaged by an aircraft resembling zeppelin used as part of an (obviously fictional) experimental Nazi nuclear energy program that encountered and stored an unspecified anomalous object on the airship. The airship and the Sibir both sprouted several directed energy weapons firing an invisible beam which caused enough thermal shock to severely damage both combatants. The participants in the battle were also seen to cause meteorological disturbances, including storms and clouds. During the battle, nearby ships intercepted this radio message on all channels, presumably originating from either the Sibir or the zeppelin. The message demanded that the other anomalous craft "surrender their cradle" as "they are not worthy". After sustaining severe damage, both participants disappeared from the scene. The Sibir was later observed again continuing its usual activities of indiscriminately attacking shipping, while the zeppelin was never seen again. Because of its extreme hostility to anything it encounters, the firepower of its advanced weaponry, as well as its anomalous capabilities such as teleportation, self repair, and weather manipulation, the Foundation intends to destroy the Sibir as soon as it is next sited using air strikes. Commander: SCP-2675-1 While no crew or other persons have been observed on board SCP-2675, the vessel has a central intelligence capable of making radio broadcasts in a least three languages, including Russian, English, and French in the voice of an adult male. SCP-2675-1 is implied to have formerly been the captain of the Sibir and has claimed that he and the rest of the crew were converted by sapient masses of radioactive atoms, by contact with an entity known as the "god-child". SCP-2675-1 states that he intends to recover other "god-children" hidden throughout the Earth and possibly revive some unknown entity he refers to as his god. SCP-2675-1 is highly intelligent, and skilled in the tactical use of of his ships anomalous weapons and abilities. Weapons Icebreaking Hull SCP-2675 was orignally designed as an icebreaker and, as such, has a double hull with a prow with up to 50 cm for breaking ice. While originally designed (obviously) for breaking ice, it gives SCP-2675 a formidable ramming ability easily enabling to destroy smaller vessels and even severely damage larger ones. Radiation Projectors SCP-2675 is capable of transforming, gaining or removing structures and weapons as needed, in order to adapt to practically any combat situation. One of the favored weapons of SCP-2675 are anomalous weapons that seem to manifest luminous, intangible humanoid figures, which emit lethal doses of radiation. In addition to normal symptoms of radiation, poisoning, these weapons are known to cause human victims, particularly the eyes, to glow with Cherenkov radiation. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be able to penetrate the shields of Kongou with sustained fire, but the mental model and electronics well be much less susceptible to radiation, but may still be damaged if they suffer from sustained fire from these weapons. Destroying the radiation projectors will dispel the "radioactive figures" for the purposes of this match. Directed Energy Weapons During its battle with another anomalous vessel, namely the zeppelin, SCP-2675 used a directed energy weapon which caused great thermal damage to the target, capable of burning through metal ships hulls (as evidenced when the zeppelin used the same weapon against SCP-2675). The weapon uses a highly destructive, yet invisible beam, possibly microwaves or a non-visible laser. For the purposes of this match, these weapons will be able to pierce the shields of the Kongou. Teleportation SCP-2675 is capable of teleporting to evade enemy fire as well as get into position to ram enemy ships. For the purposes of this match, SCP-2675 will be able to evade missiles this way, but not lasers, or at least not once they are fired- as the beams travel at light speed, and will hit before SCP-2675-1 can react. For the purposes of this match, the ship will have a teleportation device which can be destroyed, and will disable teleportation until the ship can self repair- which will be difficult to achieve under sustained fire. Weather Manipulation SCP-2675, as well as the airship with similar capabilities, proved to be capable of manipulating the weather by generating storms and clouds. Storms would probably not sink a vessel as advanced as the Kongou, but it may make aiming and detection more difficult. Self-Reconfiguration/Repair SCP-2675 is capable of manifesting new weapons and structures seemingly at will. For the purposes of this match, it will be able to replace damaged weapons and other parts (such as the teleporter) within a few seconds. For the purposes of this match, the self repair will be powered by an anomalous device on board the ship, which Kongou's weapons will be able to destroy. Also, while the ship can repair severe hull and structural damage, it must retreat in order to do so. For the purposes of this match, if SCP-2675 flees from battle without sinking the Kongou or destroying the core of her mental model, it will count as a defeat. =Kongou= Kongou is a member of "The Fleet of the Fog", a force of mysterious naval vessels identical to World War II-era warships that first appeared around 2012. The Fleet of the Fog proved themselves to be hostile and heavily armed with futuristic weapons such as laser cannons and disintegration missiles, and protected by energy shields referred to as Klein Fields or Wave Force Armor. By 2035, humanity was driven from the world's oceans and all communications between continents was severed, the Fog destroying underwater cables, sinking any ships or shooting down aircraft that tried to cross the oceans, and even proving capable of shooting down satellites. During this period, there was only one human victory, the capture of a submarine identical to I-401 (except for its blue paintjob) by JSDF captain Shouzou Chihaya, shortly followed by Shozou's mysterious disappearance. Several years later, the AI controlling the I-401, revealing itself with to have the appearance of a girl calling herself Iona, infiltrates the Japanese Naval Academy and leads Shouzou's son, Gunzou Chihaya to her "ship body", stating that she has no memories other than a directive to follow his orders. Chihaya, along with a few of his friends from the academy, desert and join the crew of the I-401. Together, they launch attacks on the Fog, sinking the Fog battleship Hyuuga, followed by a Nagara-class light cruiser, and the battleships Kirishima and Haruna. These losses attract the attention of Kongou, the flagship of the East Asian Fog Fleet. Kongou is further worried by the fact that the artificial intelligences or "mental models" of the Kirishima, Haruna, and Hyuuga all survived the loss of their "ship body" and defected to humanity- or at least formed attachments to individual humans, as well as other emotions. The heavy cruiser Takao also defected after a battle with Gunzou and the I-401, though her "ship body" survived. Kongou believes Chihaya is a threat to the Fleet of the Fog, both because of his ability to cause Fog ships to go rogue, and because I-401 is transporting an experimental warhead that could change the course of the war to America, the only country still possessing the industrial capacity to mass produce it. Kongou places all her resources towards killing him and destroying the rogue Mental Models. Eventually, however, Kongou herself gains a single minded obsession with killing Chihaya, as well as an attachment to her subordinate, the heavy cruiser Maya, to the point where the Fog decide she is rogue and attempt to lock her down, revealing that the Maya's mental model was not a true AI but an observation program. Kongou escapes lockdown and fuse with Maya into a hovering spherical airship with devastating firepower. This form annihilates a Fog fleet made up of "reincarnations" of American WWII-era warships, before engaging the I-401. The I-401's weapons prove insufficient, so Iona literally fires herself out of the I-401's vertical launch system and engages in personal combat with Kongou on the deck of her ship. Eventually, Iona manages to come into contact with Kongou and, in so doing, modify her behavior, causing her to defect from the Fog and side with Iona, if not humanity as a whole, though she still refuses to Chihaya's fleet, instead roaming the oceans by herself, but promising to "invite Iona over for tea sometime". Chihaya and I-401 then sail to San Diego and deliver the experimental weapon, which is presumed to be a first step towards an end to the war. Commander: Mental Model Kongou's "ship body" is based on that of a Japanese battleship Kongou. Kongou also, however, has a humanoid "mental model", an artificial intelligence designed to counter the only advantage humans had over the Fog- tactics. Like all mental models, Kongou appears to be female, based on the fact that ships are traditionally referred to as female. Kongou's mental model is that of a woman with blonde hair and red eyes, wearing a long purple dress, as well as black stockings and high high heels. Weapons Note: Kongou will not have her escorts with her, and thus will not be able to combine into her "Death Star Mode". Laser Cannons The naval guns and AA autocannons of Fleet of the Fog ships are replaced with directed energy weapons referred to as Photon Cannons or the Laser Oscillation System. The weapons are highly destructive, capable of easily burning through the armor of manmade warships. Missile Launchers Fleet of the Fog vessels carry a large number of vertical missile launchers, capable of firing a swarm of hundreds of missiles. These missiles can also act as torpedoes, with a supercavitation system which creates a stream of bubbles around the torpedo to reduce friction, and high-powered rocket engines for maneuvering through both air and water. The missiles can carry a variety of warheads, including high explosive, corrosive, and "lightning" warheads, which fire a beam of lightning-like energy down in the target. Corrosion Warheads The corrosion warhead is one of the most powerful weapons of the Fog Fleet. The weapon carries a warhead made of Thanatonium, a substance previously unknown to humans, which disintegrates into gravitons on impact, disintegrating an area of about 40 feet in diameter. Graviton Cannon The graviton or super-gravity cannon is the heaviest weapon in the Fog Arsenal. The weapon uses gravitons concentrated into a destructive beam to cause severe damage, with higher caliber gravition cannons mounted on battleships capable of penetrating Fog Shields in a single shot. The weapon is not without its weaknesses, however. For instance, a Fog ship must drop their shields over the cannon in order to fire. It also creates a highly visible gravitational anomaly, literally parting the ocean in the line of fire of the weapon. "Submersion Capability" Kongou is capable of submerging and acting as an oversized submarine. The Kongou is capable of firing her torpedoes and graviton cannon in this mode, but not her lasers (at least she is never seen doing so. Nanomaterial Blades Kongou's Mental Model is capable of creating a number of blades from nanomaterials and wielding them either as melee weapons, or launching them through the air at high speeds in close combat. As this is a ship-to-ship battle, she probably won't use these except to dispel the radioactive humanoid entities spawned by SCP-2675's radiation projector, which they will be able to do for the purposes of this match. =X-Factors= Explanations SCP-2675 has been attacking shipping and engaging in combat with military, and SCP Foundation warships for at least a 20 years, as well as fight with other anomalous ships. Kongou, however, has fought for at least 30 years when Arpeggio of Blue Steel takes place. The controlling AIs on both ships are highly intelligent and extremely dangerous. In terms of firepower, the heavier armaments of Kongou take the definitive edge in terms of firepower, and her Wave Force Armor gives her an edge in durability. However, SCP-2675 takes the edge in maneuverability, armed with its teleportation device. In terms of psychological health, both controlling entities have a few screws loose, but SCP-2675-1, with its cult-like devotion to... whatever turned it into this state probably means it a bit more mentally unhinged. Finally, Kongou is submersible, which may allow it to evade SCP-2675's fire or launch a surprise. =Battle= The Fleet of the Fog Battleship Kongou sailed through the waters of the north Pacific on a routine patrol for any human vessels that dared venture out onto the high seas. As it had been since the Great Naval Battle, there had been no non-Fog vessels anywhere in the Pacific.... or so Kongou thought, until she spotted a contact on her radar. A voice in Russian hailed her through the radio "Who dares sail into the territory of the Fog East Pacific Fleet?!", Kongou demanded into the radio, "Identify yourself!" "The Fleet of the Fog", the mysterious vessel responded, "I've been hearing more and more of you lately. As for me, I am a being not of flesh, but of energy, a creation of the god-child, born of the atom. The god child... demands your destruction!" "It's been a while since I've had a real fight", Kongou responded with a dark laugh, "I accept your challenge, 'servant of your so-called god-child'" As soon as the mental model finished speaking, dozens of missiles armed with explosive and disintegration warheads flew out of the vertical launch systems of the Kongou, streaking through the air towards their target. As the missiles neared SCP-2675, the entire ship disappeared. The missiles slammed into open water, exploding and sending up a splash of water. Less than a second later, there was a flash of light off Kongou's starboard side. Kougou's mental model turned to face a massive icebreaker which glowed blue with radiation. SCP-2675 slammed straight into the side of the Fog Battleship. The bow of SCP-2675 was slightly damaged as it slammed up against the shield of the Wave Force armor of Kongou's hull. As it stuck the ship, SCP-2675 turned a structure similar to a gun turret on Kongou's bridge. Several glowing humanoid figures that glowed with Cherenkov radiation appeared on board, emitting levels of radiation that would have instantly killed a human. Kongou's mental model was shield against radiation, but even she could not stand up to this forever. Kongou drew a nanomaterial blade and cut down three of the figures- the blade's ability to dissipate energy weapons fire evidently also worked on these things. A more of the radioactive figures appeared on Kongou's deck, the mental model worked out the source. She turned every laser cannon capable of being aimed at SCP-2675 towards the enemy vessel and fired. On of her main laser cannons struck each of the two radition projectors on SCP-2675, sending them up in a ball of flames. Several other laser hits caused further damage to the ship, however, the anomalous icebreaker remained afloat as it disappeared in a flash of light for a second time. SCP-2675 reappeared on the port side of Kongou, and turned a newly-spawned set of weapons on her. Immediately, Kongou detected a powerful thermal signature, similar to an enemy laser weapon. To a human, the beam would be invisible, but Kongou's mental model could detect the beam from the microwave weapon. The combined fire of SCP-2675's four microwave weapons was more powerful than any Fog laser, quickly reducing the shield of the Wave Force Armor. Kongou turned her gun turrets to face 2675, but the enemy vessel disappeared yet again, only to reappear off her starboard bow. This time, Kongou's was quick enough to score another hit on 2675 with her bow-laser cannons. Then, the mental model said, "Time to finish this!", as the bow of the Fog battleship opened to revealed her super heavy graviton cannon. The graviton cannon glowed as it began to charge, trained directly on 2675. Instead of teleporting, however, 2675 simply adjusted the aim of the four microwave cannons. The moment Kongou realized what 2675 was doing, it was too late. The microwave beam flew right through the gap created in Kongou's shield to fire the graviton cannon. The heat of the weapon destabilized the delicate mechanisms of graviton cannon, sending it up in a flash of fire. The explosion was reflected off the interior of the shields that still surrounded the rest of Kongou, causing further damage. As the graviton generator and all of the remaining disintegration warheads on board the ship detonated, the explosion was pulled back into an implosion as the graviton weapons created a short-lived micro black hole, pulling most of Kongou's ship body, as well as her AI core, into oblivion. When the micro-black hole dissipated, all that was left of the Kongou were the very ends of her bow and stern, which disintegrated into inert nanomaterials. SCP-2675 turned away from the battlefield and initiated repairs for the damage from the battle. WINNER: SCP-2675 Expert's Opinion SCP-2675 was able to overcome Kongou's superior firepower, as well as her damage-absorbing shield thanks its ability to teleport. This allowed 2675 to evade Kongou's weapons while wearing down the shield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts